Love at First Sight
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: ehall. New story of Spongebob from a student in the LHS writing lab.


SpongeBobSquarePants

"Love at first sight"

'Honk, Honk, Honk", Spongebob's alarm clock went off. Spongebob hop's out the bed and heads down stairs. "Good morning Gary". Suddenly Spongebob heard the noise of a very large truck. Spongebob went to the door and opened it. When he looked outside he saw that there was a new neighbor moving in down the street. "Hey Patrick come, look, there someone moving in down the street". Patrick's Rock lift's up and he falls from the top of it making a very loud noise as he lands. "What is it Spongebob", "Look we're getting a new neighbor, lets go introduce ourselves", "GREAT". Soon Spongebob and Patrick head down the street to go meet there new neighbor. When they got there their new neighbor was helping move her stuff in. "Well hi there neighbor my name is Spongebob" said Spongebob with a southern accent. "Hi there my name is Tracy, Tracy Starrfish". All of a sudden Patrick and Tracy meet eyes and started floating toward each other. "Hi, my name is Tracy, Tracy Starrfish", Tracy said in a flirty voice. "My name is Patrick, Patrick Starr". Spongebob was standing in the middle looking lost; he was trying to figure out what had just happened. Suddenly he figured it out by the way they were talking to each other and started to laugh with a large grin on his face. "Well I guess I'll leave you two alone", and Spongebob started to creep off.

Spongebob went to the Crusty Crab for lunch and soon after he went in Patrick and Tracy came floating in through the door. "What are you guys doing here", said Spongebob with a confused look on his face. "We're on our first date". This made Spongebob even more confused, so he just went home.

The next day Spongebob woke up and called Patrick, but when he called Patrick's his line was busy. "Where is Patrick", said Spongebob with curiosity in his voice. Soon Spongebob went to Patrick's house and was surprised to see Tracy sitting in the living room. "Hi Tracy, what are you doing here". "Waiting on Patrick, we have another date". Tracy had a big smile on her face that made Spongebob get bad vibes from her. Soon Patrick walked in the living room and Tracy stopped smiling. This made Spongebob suspicious. "Hi Spongebob, me and Tracy are going on a date". "Yes I heard". Everyone stood there for a while and soon Patrick and Tracy walked out of the door and said bye to Spongebob. Spongebob stood there realizing that he had nothing to do, because usually he spends the day with Patrick, so he went home. Spongebob decided to call Sandy to see what she was doing. "Hello sandy, what are you doing" said Spongebob. "Oh hi Spongebob I'm getting ready to go to the movies with a friend". Spongebob asked if he could tag along but Sandy said no. Soon Spongebob was calling all over Bikini Bottom to everyone he knew but everyone had plans. Soon Spongebob decided to stay home with Gary and watch television.

Later on that a day Spongebob heard Tracy and Patrick talking to each other saying good night. Soon they separated and went to there houses. Spongebob thought about what happened earlier and decided to do some investigating. Spongebob waited till it was dark and snuck out of the house to Tracy's window.

When he got there Tracy was on the phone with someone. "… Don't worry I got everything ALL figured out, he's so dumb …" Spongebob was shocked at what he heard, but just to be sure he listened to the conversation longer. "… I'm telling you he has NO clue, I'm going to rob him of all he's got and there's no one that can stop me".

Tracy started to laugh evilly but stopped because she started coughing. Spongebob rush over to Patrick's house and told him the bad news but Patrick didn't believe him and put him out. Spongebob was so heart broken he went home crying.

That next day Spongebob woke up and found that Tracy and Patrick were going on another date, so Spongebob decided to follow them. After following them all day, Spongebob saw that Tracy didn't do anything suspicious or evil but he wasn't going to give up that easy on his friend. Soon Spongebob went home and got all his spy gear so that he could prove to Patrick that he was telling the truth and waited for the next day.

That next day Tracy and Patrick went out on another date and Spongebob follow them again, this time he was prepared, he had his x-ray goggles and everything. First they went into a restaurant of but dinner but soon after there arrival Tracy had to make a phone call. Spongebob followed Tracy to a near by pay phone. "… I'm at dinner with him right now … I know, I know this plan is going to work good… alright I have to go now I'll talk to you later". Spongebob recorded the whole conversation. Soon they went to the fair and Patrick bought her a teddy bear, they stayed there until it was dark. Spongebob left early and waited until Patrick and Tracy went home.

When Tracy got home, she had another phone call and Spongebob was waiting for her by the window. When she was talking to the mysterious person Spongebob recorded the whole conversation and he got some good information. When he was through he ran to Patrick's house, let him listen to the tape and told him what he knew. Patrick was so broken hearted and said that he was going to break up with Tracy in the morning.

That next day Spongebob woke up to the phone ringing, he answered it and it was Patrick telling him to come over. Spongebob went over to Patrick's house and Tracy was there. "What is she doing here", "I'm breaking up with her". Tracy jumped out of her seat with rage and stormed out of Patrick's house. Patrick apologized to Spongebob and said that a girl will never come between them again.

The End


End file.
